¿Desde cuando soy el novio de Kuroko?
by xOikawaii
Summary: Kagami no recuerda la última vez que estuvo tan confundido, y es que en serio ni en su examen de japones había tenido tantos problemas como ahora mismo (...)-Kuroko y yo somos amigos (...) -Me parece indignante que consideres "amistad" todo lo que hemos vivido, y niegues nuestro evidente y apasionante romance- (...)-¡¿Que! (CrackFic)


Esta vez traigo un bello KagaKuro con un poquito, poquitito de MuraHimu

y pues nada, ojalá les guste~

* * *

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no basket _NO_ me pertenece**

* * *

Kagami no recuerda la última vez que estuvo tan confundido, y es que en serio, ni en su examen de japones había tenido tantos problemas como ahora mismo, se encontraban en el Maji Burger, Kuroko su Bro el y el titan morado. Todo había comenzado gracias a la pregunta incomodisima (y al parecer retórica) y fuera de lugar que le hizo su "Bro"

-Entonces, Taiga, tu y Kuroko ¿que son?- preguntó Himuro intentando poner algún doble sentido en esa pregunta

Kagami lo miro confundido como si le hubiera preguntado cual es la raíz cuadrada de 5 más dos. De todos modos ¿que clase de acertijo es ese? Era muy obvio Kuroko y el eran amigos de basketball, o como Kuroko le decía "Luz y Sombra"

La verdad es que no entendía a que venía eso

-Pues...- término de tragar su hamburguesa - Amigos- soltó así sin más cómo si de verdad solo fueran amigos, pobre iluso -Kuroko y yo somos amigos

-¿Eh?- Himuro en realidad parecía confundido -O sea si, eso es como muy obvio, tienen conexión y todo pero ¿solo son amigos?

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Tendríamos que ser alguna otra...

Sus palabras fueron inmediatamente interrumpidas

-Kagami-kun tu broma no tiene gracia- Kagami se asustó cuando volteo a ver Kuroko, nunca antes le había visto... De esa forma, como si algo le molestara, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo -Y no tiene sentido que niegues lo nuestro, estoy seguro que Himuro-san entenderá- ahora si el cerebro de Kagami está a punto de quemarse ¿a que se refería con "lo nuestro"?

-Anda, Taiga, no tienes que ser tan penoso

-Todo el mundo sabe que sales con Kuro-chin- Si, hasta Murasakibara lo entiendia -Deja de hacerte el idiota

-Oi!- al parecer todo lo que logró captar el cerebrito de Kagami fue el insulto -De todas formas no se de lo que están hablando todos ustedes, Kuroko y yo solo somos amigos

-Me parece indignante que consideres "amistad" todo lo que hemos vivido, y niegues nuestro evidente y apasionante romance- Kuroko dio un sorbo a su malteada tan tranquilo, y el cerebro de Kagami término por explotar

-¡¿Que?!

-Taiga, me parece de pésimo gusto que niegues a tu novio, que desepcionado estoy de ti- Himuro lo miro frunciendo el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación -Kaga-chin es un desconsiderado, te aplastare- hasta en el tono infantil de siempre de Murasakibara podía oírse desepcion

-¡Y-yo no sabía! E-es que... ¡¿Kuroko, desde cuando somos novios?!- preguntó porque realmente si quería saberlo

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre esto, no frente a Himuro-san, me estas avergonzado- Kuroko se levantó abruptamente de su silla. Cuanto drama se hizo de pronto y todo es culpa de Kagami

-¡No! ¡Kuroko, lo siento! ¡No sabía nada en serio!- también se levantó de la silla intentando detener a Kuroko, y pienso que Kuroko debería perdonarlo, el literal no tenía idea de nada

Murasakibara y Himuro se veían sorprendidos, o todo el grado de sorpresas que sus rostros pudieran reflejar

Al final Kuroko salió corriendo dramáticamente del Maji y Kagami fue tras el

-Dime que tu y yo nunca vamos a comportarnos así

-Te lo aseguro Muro-chin~

-Aww por eso te quiero- Himuro abrazo a su titan morado del brazo mientras este sonreía

Mientras tanto a fuera del Maji.

Kagami alcanzó casi de inmediato a Kuroko, pues porque Kagami corre super rápido y Kuroko no es como que tenga las piernas más veloces la verdad

Al final se montaron una escena muy dramática al estilo Shojõ en donde Kagami detenía del brazo a Kuroko

-...Sueltame

-Kuroko.. Lo siento, no era mi intención yo no... ¡Por favor, regresa conmigo!- vaya, el ni tenía idea de que eran novios y ahora hasta se están reconciliando, el mundo necesita más chicos como Kagami-kun

A Kuroko se le partió al corazón al escuchar tan deprimido a su Luz, así que se volteo para verle a la cara

-Kagami-kun..

-Kuroko..

-Kagami-kun..

-Kuroko...

-Kagami-kun... eres un idiota- Kuroko de pronto rompió el bonito momento Shojō -Pero te quiero, y no me importa que nunca sepas leer el ambiente y me hayas negado como tu novio, te perdono, aunque me cobraré por la humillación que me hiciste pasar- pobre Kagami, era mejor haberle hecho una grosería a los Yakuzas que a Kuroko

-L-lo siento...- ya ni sabía porque se disculpaba pero Kuroko se veía un poco enojado y no iba a arriesgarse -Y para que lo sepas, voy a empezar a contar los aniversarios a partir de esta fecha- no vaya ser que Kuroko luego se enojara porque olvido el aniversario

-Si, eso está bien para ti, entonces esta vez seamos novios oficiales- en la carita de palo de Kuroko podía verse una leve sonrisita -¿Podrías inclinarte un poco, Kagami-kun?

Kagami obedeció, Kuroko lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso, Kagami le costó un poco adaptarse a eso ya que era incómodo la posición en la que estaban, pero descubrió que probar los labios de Kuroko lo valía..

* * *

Pero que bonitos son los dos juntos

y que tontito es Kagami, mira que no saber qué es novio de Kuroko, como si no fuera obvio

en fin~ ojalá les haya gustado esto y si fue así, me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un Review, nos leemos~


End file.
